Fairy Tail: The Violet Rose
by MythicDragonRider
Summary: The first thing I wrote on this website. It's horrible, and discontinued.
1. The Train to Oshibana

**Hey Guys!**

 **Welcome to my first ever fanfiction.**

 **I am really excited to finally be able to share my thoughts, instead of it being cooped up inside of me all the time.**

 **Anyway, I'm going to get a few questions off my hands.**

 **Firstly, I'll be uploading whenever I feel like it, but I'll set a goal to upload at least once a week (my main days being Saturday and Sunday, since there is no school then).**

 **Secondly, I ship NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe and Jerza. There will not be extreme signs of this in the fanfiction, so I don't ruin anyone's time by being annoying and shipping two people who already have about 2 thousand fanfictions about them being together. Though, if you want a good NaLu fanfiction, check out One Wish by Kat A. Klysmic (there are also some other stories I love in my favourites). Also, I will not be shipping my OC with anyone but other OCs, so I don't ruin anyone's time.**

 **Thirdly, I will be using "favourite" with a u, thank you very much.**

 **Fourthly, I accept any suggestions for my story, but pure hate will get you blocked.**

 **Also, I do not own Fairy Tail. It is owned by Hiro Mashima and the other awesome people who enable us to watch and read this amazing story.**

 **Last of all, enjoy this fanfiction!**

* * *

Chapter One

Leia Rose shivered in the cold wind, hands shaking. She was staring at the grave of her beloved, her emotions threatening to collapse in on themselves. She lay a bunch of blood red tulips at the tombstone, crumpled and broken from when she had dropped them at the sight of his grave, losing control for a second. It should have been her. Onlookers watched her with pity, knowing perfectly well the horrors that had befallen her. The 18-year-old then had tears running down her face, then she was crying painfully, then sobbing uncontrollably. But, she knew she had to live on, for him. The teenager felt a hand on her shoulder, and twisted around, mourning temporarily interrupted, black hair whipping against her skin.

"Leia," whispered the man.

She brushed away her tears against her sleeves, and broke out into a lopsided smile.

"Rufus Dean," she beamed, wiping away her grievance to the side for a later date.

He, of course, was her best friend, but she would never think of him becoming her boyfriend. Her heart was still permanently attached onto her former lover, even to death. The young lady had never seen him in a romantic light before.

"Do not forget your past, but don't let it plague you. Crying over your dead soulmate is perfectly fine, but do not forget that he sacrificed himself so you could live."

"Y-yes."

* * *

Natsu Dragneel was bored. That, in itself was already a danger warning, sirens should've be blazing and everyone should've be evacuating the building. Well, he was in the guild, and therefore about 99% of people in his blast radius were mages, so maybe not so much. Team Natsu had recently gone on a mission, and today (the day after the request was fulfilled), Lucy was doing "something important" (Natsu and the rest of the team cautiously suspected she was writing her novel). So, therefore, thus, ergo, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Erza, Happy and Carla were stuck at the guild doing nothing. Then, out of no-where, Natsu got a maleficent idea.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy was happily humming away as she finished the 21st chapter in her novel. Once she printed the last letter, she returned the feather she was using back to the ink pot, and sat back contently. She planned it to have 35 chapters altogether, so she was making good progress. Once she finished it, Levy was going to read it. A thought crossed Lucy's mind, so she sat up and frowned at the rough draft she was writing. It wasn't enough to be published. Sure, there would be an editing process, but the plot and characters were childish, and would never be published in a real book if the author had a reputation they wanted to keep. She would have to consult her blue-haired friend.

Getting out of her chair for a quick snack break, she wondered if there was someone who could give her writing tips (Levy, though loving reading, had barely ever picked up a quill with the intention of writing an entertaining novel). She sighed and rested her chin on her hand. This simply would not do. As she walked up to the fridge, she heard an odd flicking noise, and, curious, turned around. The result made her jaw drop. Natsu Dragneel, team member and nuisance, was reading her novel, with Happy the blue exceed next to him.

"NATSU!" Lucy shouted in an over-the-top manner, following up with one of her famous "Lucy Kicks", then snatched up the draft. Natsu now lay on the floor, utterly defeated by a non-magical attack.

"I was only looking..." Natsu groaned pathetically, forgetting how painful, figuratively and literally, his blonde haired comrade could be.

"How about you look at something else?" she muttered angrily, clearly annoyed at her friends overly reckless personality.

"But... ...your novel is really good Lucy," complained Natsu, completely oblivious to what he was saying meant to Lucy.

She blushed, taken aback. She stared at her her novel, doubtful. There was no way her story matched up to those like on her bookshelf.

"I bet your favourite author doubted their self when they published their books, and look where it got them. They now are liked by some book hoarder."

Lucy was not sure whether that was a compliment or an insult, but it still quelled many fears inside her.

"If it's so good, let me read it," said Gray, standing next to her in his underpants.

"What are you doing here?" grumbled Lucy.

"We came with Natsu," informed Erza, who Lucy just realized was standing right next to an open window.

She decided it would be a good idea to get locks on her windows.

* * *

The next day, Team Natsu had successfully chosen a job to exterminate rampaging magical creatures, and were currently riding the train to Oshibana, much to Natsu's demise. Lucy, with her whimsical personality, was still brooding over her story. Natsu was a little over-the-top sometimes (and by sometimes she meant all the time), so maybe it was just his lack of good literature that made him think her novel was good. Then again...

"Lucy?" Erza interrupted her train of thought.

"...yes?" Lucy replied, clearly oblivious to her surroundings.

"We were just talking about our first job as a team, albeit unofficial."

"Ah... ...yes, when we destroyed the train tracks, half a city and an entire mountain."

Wendy laughed politely. Lucy looked at her quizzically, and the penny dropped.

"You really did that?!" Wendy exclaimed.

"I bet anything is possible in Fairy Tail," muttered Carla.

"Yeah, we blew up a mountain. Come to think of it, you haven't seen us destroy a huge land mass yet. Want us to show you?" Gray said.

"...I think I'll pass..." Wendy whispered nervously.

"A shame."

Lucy glanced at Wendy's face and smiled. Even though she had been here for a long time, she still wasn't used to the shenanigans of Team Natsu.

The train stopped suddenly. Immediately, Natsu jumped up and said, "Where's the monsters? I'll destroy them!"

"Natsu, we only just stopped at Onibus. Then we'll stop at Kunugi, and then we have Oshibana," Lucy informed Natsu.

He slumped back in his seat, defeated by a train for the billionth time in his life.

A smile tugged at Lucy's lips.

* * *

 **So how did you like it?**

 **This chapter was a bit short, and they will be longer in the future.**

 **Thank you for reading (and hopefully enjoying) my fanfiction!**


	2. Ambush

**Hey Guys!**

 **I'm so glad that you are interested enough in this to read the next chapter...**

 **Before I get too distracted, I don't own Fairy Tail!**

 **But, anyway, I've set it upon myself to, every author's note, tell you something about my writing, and that sort of thing.**

 **Okay!**

 **Today, I will tell you my fanfiction playlist.**

 **Snow Fairy. Just Snow Fairy. Lots and lots of Snow Fairy.  
I just remember all the fantastic times I had with this anime when I listen to it, and it inspires me.**

 **Also, as for number of chapters planned for this fanfiction, I have no idea  
Aren't I organised?**

 **And, before you ask, Desierto is a realm in Earthland. Read the chapter, and you will know what I'm talking about.**

* * *

Chapter 2

When they finally arrived at Oshibana, Natsu ran as fast as he could in particular direction, in order to get off the train. Lucy sighed. Some things will never change.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted, clearly annoyed at his cross-country run. After all the other members of the team got off the train, they eventually caught up to the pink-haired mage, and then, after a lot of confusion, managed to find their client's house. It was tucked away in the city, on a nameless street where all the houses looked the same and were cramped together. Inside, it was as plain and bland as the outside. The owner clearly wasn't investing in any interior design. But it didn't really matter, because, referring to the reward, the client had a lot of money to throw around.

When they entered the dining area, they sat down at the table, while their escort, a plump middle-aged man went upstairs. A minute later, a young woman with long blonde hair came down, and sat across from them.

"I guess you know why I sent the request to Fairy Tail," she stated.

"Yes. You want us to exterminate some magical beings." replied Erza politely.

Smiling, the blonde answered, "That is correct. The specifics of the creatures are they always attack at night, they destroy anything with food in it and the contents, and they are described to have yellow fur and blood red eyes, a whip-thin tail and a strong build to them. They sleep during the day in a den, and always stick together when hunting."

Erza frowned and thought for a moment, "Are there any more details that could help us?"

"Well, I've heard they were created by some illegal experimentation on a lion."

Gray questioned, "What's a lion?"

"I'm not completely sure. Apparently, it's a rare non-magical creature found in Desierto."

Lucy had never heard of a lion, but Desierto was familiar to her. It was the over-abundance of geography lessons piled upon her by her rich father that had taught her that. She guessed it eventually had use. The rest of the team seemed informed of it too.

"So, what is your plan for us to exterminate them?" Erza asked, intrigued.

"We are going to lure the creatures into an abandoned warehouse with a lot of food. When they are devouring it, ambush them and knock them out. Then, we're going to transport them to the Magic Council, and they will decide to do with them then."

Erza and Lucy nodded. It sounded like a good plan.

"Is this happening tonight?" Lucy asked.

"Yes."

Natsu groaned, "I have to wait until tonight until I get to bash monsters!"

The girl looked at him curiously, "Follow me to the warehouse."

The blonde got up and walked out the door, and the team followed. After maneuvering through the streets, the houses got less and less densely packed, until they were warehouses separated by dozens of meters. The team noticed houses that were destroyed in a violet matter, which got more and more common the closer they got to the forest. At last they arrived at a rickety-looking building.

"I have told the villagers to meet here with food at sunset. Hopefully, they will come, and altogether, we will have enough food. If we have any morsels leftover, we're going to give it out evenly to the people who gave some for the trap," the girl explained.

"What's your name?" asked Wendy.

"Hmm?"

"Well, I thought, for the sake of being polite, you might as well tell us your name."

"Kim," she smiled.

Kim guided them inside the construction. It was a typical old warehouse, with no machinery whatsoever. It had a huge, airy feeling to it, and was perfect for a trap. There were many places to hide, the rafters, behind columns, outside open windows. There were lots of columns, though, so the food could not be in one giant pile, but multiple, smaller piles. Overall, it was a good choice.

"What now?" Lucy queried.

"We wait until nightfall." responded Kim.

* * *

At sunset, people started to arrive at the storehouse, food was being piled up. When the all villagers had deposited their food, Team Natsu was distributed to multiple hiding places, and Kim, the mayor and some of the villagers hid outside, waiting for the monsters to attack. Natsu and Wendy were hiding up in the rafters with Happy and Carla, Erza was outside a window, and Lucy and Gray were hiding behind columns. They were to attack at Erza's signal, given to her by , the team were prepared to attack. Lucy had her keys out, Erza had her sword, Natsu and Wendy had their exceeds on their backs, ready to fly them down, and Gray had already taken off his shirt.

Suddenly, a loud crash echoed through the warehouse, making the team go rigid with anxiety. Then, ten disgusting monsters ran up to the food, and started to tear at the food ravenously. They were almost exactly as Kim had described, long, sleek with yellow fur, blood red eyes and a thin tail. Their teeth were huge, so much they were sticking out of their mouths, and their claws were giant. They seemed disproportionate for four-legged creatures, their legs were very long and their tails quite short. Erza glanced at where Kim and the others were hiding, and she was nodding vigorously. Bracing herself, Erza gave the signal, and they attacked.

* * *

Leia sat back in her chair, annoyed and angry. She hadn't contributed to the monster ambush, she hadn't even given food to it's cause. It was a stupid idea. Why waste food when many more suitable options can be put into motion? Just attack them in their den. Kim and the mayor were taking unnecessary risks, as well, the members of the guild were in danger, too. She had seen the monsters, and surely a net would be much safer then an ambush.

Rufus walked by, as he was visiting her house, and noticed her disgruntled expression, "Are you still angry about the ambush? Some things just can't be changed. The mayor does what the mayor does."

Leia's expression darkened, "What if I don't like what the mayor does?"

"Then deal with it. It's not like it's the end of the world."

"I could take on those monsters easily. They didn't have to bring a guild into this. Anyway, what guild are they in?"

"Fairy Tail, I'm pretty sure."

"...Fairy Tail... It sounds familiar."

"They were in the newspaper last week, an article about them winning the Grand Magic Games."

"Ah, yes. I heard they were the worst guild in Fiore, but then some members returned who were presumed dead."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Then, out of nowhere, there was an ear-bleeding crash.

* * *

Team Natsu had only just escaped the warehouse collapsing. Their fight with the monsters had weakened the already old structure, and Kim had only just noticed the signs of collapse before it occurred.

"Ow..." groaned Lucy, who had, in her frantic dash to escape, face-planted into the ground. The other members were also lying on the ground, groaning and rubbing their wounds.

"I'm so sorry!" shouted Kim, running up to them, "I should've known not to stage an attack in a rickety old storehouse."

Sitting up, Erza replied, "It's okay. At least no-one got hurt. You did all you could to prevent us from getting hurt."

After clarifying everyone was okay, she stared worriedly at the remains of the building, "No creature, magical or not, could've survived that."

"Lucky we got out on time then," sighed Lucy, making sure all her limbs were intact.

Kim smiled warmly, "Lucky indeed."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! Last time was all fluff, but I finally got some action down here!**

 **It's still a bit short (Sorry!), but hopefully you are satisfied.**

 **Leia's character is getting a little fleshed out now!**

 **I'll probably hide some fluff in the next chapter, so watch out!**


	3. Pillows and Thoughts

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm so sorry this came out so late! My holidays have just started, and most of last week was work, anime and church. I'll try to get an early one in next week!**

 **Side note: The longest Japanese verb is "arewaresasewaremashta", which means "the river spontaneously appeared". In fact, no matter how hard I searched I could not find it on the web. The only reason I know about it is that my friends mum used to teach English in Japan, and one day she discovered an old, old book with that word in it.**

 **I'll stop rambling now and tell you about my workspace. I chew gum for some reason, I think somehow it helps me with my ideas and brainstorming.**

 **Okay, I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Leia lay under the stars on a quilted blanket, deep in thought. She, of course, had been right about the ambush, and those Fairy Tail members had to stay in someone's house of the night. Rufus had left her to own thoughts, so she was alone again. Just like when her beloved's hands had grew cold, his breathing stopped. Suddenly, it was unpleasant to be outside under the stars. As she looked at them she thought of that celestial mage that was a Fairy Tail member. As far as she knew, there were only 2 celestial mages left in the world, and that girl was one of them. They also had 3 first generation dragon slayers, an overly strong requip mage, a woman whose body consisted entirely of water, an ice-make mage (who was the disciple of Ul) with a stripping habit, and 3 exceeds. What a unique guild.

* * *

Lucy twirled her keys around her finger, bored out of her mind. After the disaster of an ambush, it had become too dark to catch the train back to Magnolia, so they were staying in Oshibana for the night. They were staying at Kim's house, where, because of the unfortunate lack of space, they had to sleep on the floor. Everyone was already in their pajamas, except Natsu, who had just gone out to do so. She set her keys down on the table, and thought for a moment. _If I'm bored, Natsu..._

Her train of thought was cut off by a certain pink-haired mage storming into the room with five pillows underneath his arms, and he proceeded to throw them at the other members of the team (except Happy, who was cleverly hidden behind him), and screamed, "WHO'S READY FOR A PILLOW FIGHT?!"  
Erza, who had been hit smack-bang in the face, threw a rage induced pillow right back at him, and he was hit in the chest, making him fall onto his back, squashing Happy's tail in the process. Lucy had been hit in the stomach, and she fell over from her chair, hitting the floor in a very painful manner. Gray immediately began a pillow duel with Natsu, and Wendy and Carla rushed around the room collecting ammo. Even in her state, Lucy smiled. She should've known.

She jumped up, forgetting her pain, and swooped quickly through the battle field, collecting two reasonably stiff pillows and throwing them at Gray face. He dodged the first, but, distracted by an oncoming pillow from Natsu, the second one hit him in the face. Natsu raised an eyebrow at the offensive Lucy, much to his demise, because she proceeded to lob several pillows at him, leaving him on the floor. But, Lucy's moment of victory lasted only a second, for Erza smashed a pillow into the upside of Lucy's head, making her fall to the ground. Gray, now active again, attempted to throw a pillow at Natsu (who was still lying on the floor), but was stopped by Wendy, who clearly decided she wanted in on the action. Once again, Gray was defeated.

Lucy, using a pillow as a shield, crept around on the battlefield collecting weaponry from the floor, and hid a hoard of ten pillows in a cupboard for a dire situation. Happy had peeled himself off the floor and was getting pillows for Natsu (and occasionally Carla), and Erza, realizing Natsu's advantage, knocked the exceed out of the sky, making a mental note to target him in the future. Happy, clearly not ready for this, stayed on the floor. Lucy grinned as she watched on, but Natsu had noticed her out of the action, and bombarded her with pillow-based attacks. With nothing to shield her, Lucy jumped under the table, only to find a pile of stiff-looking ammo. Confused, she looked around, to see Kim, who winked at her.

Understanding, Lucy attacked the legs of her teammates, knocking them over, and collected excess pillows from the battlefield. She made a fort of them, and hid inside, hitting anyone who came close. But, the fort collapsed, leaving her completely vulnerable on top of a mountain of comfortable (and not so comfortable) pillows. Taking revenge, everyone barraged her with all the pillows in sight, leaving her buried. She jumped out of the ruins of the fort, and proceeded to throw legions of pillows from the hoard behind her. Then, when she was finished, she realized she had no more pillows, and everyone had jumped up again, eager to hit the blonde with an unfortunate amount of comfy weapons. In order to avoid being hit, she rushed over to her emergency hoard, then realized it had been raided. Where else would they get pillows when she had taken all of them from the battlefield to build her fort?

The angry guild-mates went open fire, and after that session, she had too many bruises to count. Everyone lay on the floor, exhausted, their only regrets being broken pottery. She smiled. Everyday was an adventure with her guild. She remembered herself back before she had joined, and thought what would it be like if she never joined the guild? It was unthinkable. Maybe she would be back at her mansion, rotting away as she listened to her teachers. She crinkled her brow. If she never joined Fairy Tail, she would be seven years older! The recent Grand Magic Games had shown her how lucky she was to be in her guild, instead of in a guild like the older version of Sabertooth, who only believed in being strong and famous and successful. She looked over at Natsu. Actually, she might be a slave of that Fairy Tail impostor Bora. If she faced that guy and his lackeys now, she would surely win with all her new abilities. How lucky she was to meet that pink-haired dragon slayer...

* * *

The next day, when the team woke up, they were lying on the floor, surrounded by pillows and blankets, the after math of last night's fight. Saying a friendly goodbye to Kim (they didn't get any reward), the team caught the train to Magnolia. At the guild, Levy wandered up to Lucy, and they started talking.

"How did the job go?" Levy asked eagerly.

Lucy scoffed, "Messed it up again."

"How?"

"This time, a collapsing warehouse was our demise."

"Hm."

"We also had to pillow fight of the century last night. I have too many bruises to count."

Levy seemed sympathetic.

"But, on a lighter note, I dominated the battle field. For five minutes, anyway," Lucy grinned.

Levy smiled, "Go on."

Lucy was happy entertaining Levy with exaggerated stories of pillows, Natsu and Gray continued to be rivals, Wendy and Carla looked at the possible jobs in interest, and Erza enjoyed a slice of delicious strawberry cheesecake. As it it seemed, everything was as it should be.

* * *

"You really think so?" Leia replied with skepticism, clearly not impressed.

"I think you would fit in there perfectly," Rufus answered.

Leia considered this for a moment. It really seemed a bit far-fetched.

Then, she smiled evilly, "I'm sure I could beat that Erza in a duel."

Rufus's eyes widened, "Have you seen the stories about her? She defeated 100 monsters of varying difficulty in a row, the last being uncertain to one of the 10 wizard saints!"

"I'm sure I could give her a piece of my mind."

And with that, she wandered off.

* * *

 **What do you think? I had a lot of fun writing that pillow fight scene. Extra challenge: count how many times I wrote "pillow" in that sequence. I'm sorry that this chapter was pretty much all fluff (with a little bit of overshadowing and establishing storyline).**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	4. To Join a Guild

**Hey Guys!**

 **Ughhhhhhhhhhhhh...**

 **That sums up how I'm feeling right now.**

 **Just went to my sister's birthday party, which was fun, but my brain feels as creative as a sack of potatoes. It's not that I have the dreaded writer's block, I just cannot think. At all.**

 **I just want to curl up and read Eragon. No, actually, a book that doesn't require thinking to enjoy. A light read. So I went to the library a borrowed a whole bunch of unknown but still pretty good books to read.**

 **I've had a little think, and I've decided that the main story will be mostly in Leia's point of view now, because she is the main character. I hadn't done it before now because I wanted to get the basics of this story down first.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Leia narrowed her eyes at the guild in front of her. Would she really fit in? She doubted it. She had packed her bag for the journey ahead, as she knew that she probably wouldn't be going back to Oshibana. She had stopped renting her house, and would find a place to stay after she joined the guild. She had heard that Fairy Tail had a girls' dorm called "Fairy Hills", but she didn't like dorms, because of the lack of space and privacy. She especially hated the idea of bathing with other girls. She would bathe alone, and that was that. She sighed, and was about to open the door, but hesitated. Did she have to take a test or endure a review to get in? She was not the most immediately likable person. Then, she shook away all doubts, and reached for the door.

* * *

Leia never manage to get to it. The door opened before she had even lay her hands on it, and an a pink-haired man rushed out and bumped into to her, headbutting her most ungracefully. She felt her anger rise, and was about to hit him back, when she properly looked at his face. It was the Fairy Tail member known as the Salamander, a dragon slayer. Rufus had claimed he had been at the failed ambush, but she hadn't bothered to leave her house that day, as she knew it would fail. She looked at the people around him, two women, a blonde and a red-head, a dark-haired man with no shirt on, and, ah-ha! A girl with blue-black hair, the Sky Maiden, another dragon slayer. She also noticed a male and a female exceed.

"Who the heck are you?" Salamander asked most rudely.

Leia twitched, straining to keep her emotions in check.

"Don't mind him. He doesn't choose the most eloquent words," the red-head said politely. Ah. She must be the famous S-Class Titania.

Titania's words had left things mostly forgiven, so she didn't hit the rose-haired dragon slayer in the face, aided by her magic.

"Anyway, if you don't mind my asking, who are you?" the blonde asked. Judging by the keys by her waist, she was the celestial mage.

"Leia Rose. I am here with the intent to join the guild. May I have the pleasure of your name?" Leia questioned. When she wasn't angry, she could be quite the wordsmith. It was just she very rarely not angry at something.

The celestial mage hesitated, as if something in her remark had upset her, but shook her head and replied, "Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. You said you wanted to join the guild? I'll lead you inside."

Lucy looked at Natsu expectantly. He groaned, but said, "Fine. We'll postpone the mission for now."

The blonde smiled gratefully, and led Leia into the guild.

* * *

The first thing that popped out to Leia about the guild was the noise. It was an unholy racket inside, a cacophony that made her ears hurt. Next, she noticed the people inside. A couple of them were fighting, others were sitting at tables and ordering from a cheerful white-haired girl. A few others were sitting at the bar. Then, she noticed the structure. There was a stage at the back, with multiple square tables littering the floor in front of the stage. When she was coming in, there was a little outside court with more tables and a merchandise shop, which she avoided for obvious reasons. There were a few doors to the side leading to various places, and it had a nice, airy feel to it. Overall, a pleasant place.

"So, what do you think?" Lucy asked.

"It's a nice place," she replied, trying to be as polite as possible.

Lucy smiled, "I'm glad to hear it. So, what is your reason to join the guild."

"Well..."

The other members of the team looked on, annoyed at the dark-haired girl who randomly wanted to join. This time, they were going on a mission closer to home, but, it seemed that was not going to happen.

Natsu groaned, "Why is Lucy acting so nice, anyway?"

Erza sighed, "She's trying to make her feel comfortable. Can't scare people off too soon."

Lucy was now showing her the request board (which was full at the moment, luckily), the library, the waiting room and the storage. She led her out to pool, the showers, and showed her the kitchen, bar and infirmary. She showed her the upper floor, and the basement. After the tour was over, Leia was content.

"So, how do I join the guild?" Leia asked thoughtfully.

Lucy replied, "All you have to do is ask, and they'll give you your mark."

"Really? That's it?" the dark-haired mage inquired, intrigued.

"Yep," the celestial mage answered.

"Hm. I thought you would have to do something..."

"Nope," Lucy said, "Hey! Mira! This girl wants to join the guild!"

The white-haired barmaid walked up, "Ok then. Where do you want it? And what colour?"

Leia pulled up her shirt so her right hip was showing, "Right here please. And make it purple."

Mira took out a stamp and pressed it against the desired hip. It didn't hurt, but tingled a little bit.

"Welcome. Do you want to meet the Master?" she asked.

"Sure," Leia replied. She had heard a lot about the Master of Fairy Tail, and was eager to meet him.

Mira led her up to a short man with white hair sitting at the bar. Mira poked him on the shoulder and said, "This is our newest member."

The Master turned around and greeted Leia, "Welcome to the guild. What's your name?"

"Leia Rose," Leia answered.

He said, "It's nice to meet you. What magic do you use?"

Leia was just about to answer when an she heard an explosion behind her. She turned around, and smiled. It was the Salamander.

"I'll destroy you, Gray!" he screamed at the ice wizard.

"Not if I do it first, Natsu!" Gray screamed at the Salamander.

"They're at it again," Lucy sighed as they fought, destroying a table.

Leia furrowed her brow, "is this... ...normal?"

Lucy laughed, "Oh, you'll get used to it."

"And I thought I had a bad temper," Leia smiled, already adapting.

Lucy gazed at the new arrival, wondering what would make her say that. She definitely wasn't a normal everyday person. In their conversation before, she had mentioned that she considered herself quite strong. Was Leia really a powerhouse or just hadn't compared herself to the wizards of Fairy Tail? She was not sure.

"Lucy?" Leia asked, confused.

"Hm? Oh! What?" Lucy asked, unsure of what she was being asked.

Leia chuckled, "I was asking about the girls' dorm."  
Lucy nodded, "Yeah, we have one. It's called Fairy Hills. Since you are a member of Fairy Tail now, you are welcome to stay there, assuming you don't live here and already have a house."

"I don't live here, but I don't think the girls' dorm really appeals to me. i'd prefer to live in my own house," Leia sighed.

"Ok," Lucy said, not surprised. She didn't seem like one to live in a dorm room.

* * *

She promptly left after finishing that conversation, knowing she would have to rent a property soon. In their earlier conversation, Lucy had mentioned she didn't live in Fairy Hills, and told her about a landlord that had really good deals. Lucy had said she could stay in her house for the night, then show her a few places she considered to rent. So, she decided to take a little trip around town to get familiar with everything. She walked around, getting used to the friendly locals and the cute little houses. After a lap around Magnolia, she returned to Fairy Tail, to see Lucy talking to a bluenette holding a thick leather-bound book open, they seemed to be in an intense conversation, so she avoided them and sat at an empty table.

She drummed her fingers against the wood for a few minutes, then realized she should do something interesting or she would end up blowing up something. So, Leia walked up to the request board and scanned it for a fascinating, well-paying job. When none could be found, she sighed and was about to intrude on Lucy's intense conversation when she noticed Titania sitting alone at a table eating what appeared to be a strawberry cheesecake. She walked up to the requip wizard, knowing it was better than nothing. She sat down, and, though Titania noticed her arrival, she didn't object.

"So, you joined the guild, huh?" Titania asked.

"Yes. I assume you are Titania?" Leia replied.

The red-head snorted, "Please, call me Erza Scarlet. I certainly didn't make up that nickname."

"Hm. Anyway, it is a pleasure to meet the wizard who defeated 100 high-ranking monsters without a break."

"My actions do not define me. Leia, was it?"

"Yes. Leia Rose."

"So, are you a high-ranking wizard? I assume you will answer truthfully."

"My friends certainly see me as high-ranking, as do I."

"Oh?"

Leia grinned, "My friend said I could beat you in a fight."

Erza pushed the remnants of her dessert aside, taking this as a challenge, "I'll be happy to test that theory in an arena."

Leia grin grew, "Let's do this."

* * *

 **Dun dun dun! They're going to fight! You probably want to know what magic she uses, but that will come in the next chapter.  
If you're wondering why Lucy hesitated, Leia sounds a bit like "Layla", her deceased mother's name...**

 **Longer chapter this time for my awesome viewers.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Of Fights and Mages

**Hey Guys!**

 **Big announcement! I'm putting this FanFiction on hold for a little while for various reasons. No guesses to when It'll return, but hold on and I'll eventually update it...**

 **Sorry this was a little late, I've been sick (it's winter in Australia; cold and flu season ;_;). I've been lying on the couch watching Disney movies and anime. It was actually pretty fun.**

 **I'm really worried about the pacing of my story- does it seem too slow, too fast?**

 **Please tell me...**

 **Anyway, I get up early, watch anime for about an hour, then work on my FanFictions (for the holidays, anyway).**

 **I'm sorry, but I have nothing else to say, so I'll get right to the fight!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.  
**

* * *

When the members of Fairy Tail heard that the new member was challenging Erza, it was quite a shock. Did she have a death wish? And yet, they couldn't resist watching the battle. Maybe she was actually a very powerful mage and would stand 2 minutes against Erza. The Master, for some reason, didn't seem too angry about the fight, and, when approached, explained that "it's a good way for her to prove herself" and said no more. Before the battle, Lucy rushed up to Leia, "Are you seriously going to fight Erza?"

Leia grinned, "I plan to defeat her, mind you."

Lucy took a few steps back, shocked, "Ok... Just be warned that the infirmary is a very boring place."

"How would you know?"

"Let's just say I've had my fair share of accidents..."

"I'll take your word for it."

"So I guess I won't be able to show you houses tomorrow, then."

"What do you mean?"

"Unless you want me to wheel you around in a wheelchair."

Lucy then disappeared back in the crowd, and Leia started to doubt herself. Was Erza really that strong? Then, she shook off her doubts. She was allowed to bring in her backpack, after all... Getting focused, the mage walked into the huge circle the onlookers had created, and dumped her backpack near the side, ready for emergency use. She got into a good stance, and waited. Then, Titania herself wandered into the circle, "Are you sure you want to fight me? You can still forfeit."

"I would never back away from a fight if doing so would not benefit me."

"Running away from this one would mean you will not be badly injured. I do not intend to hold back."

"Neither do I."

The spectators watched on, curious that, not only is she still willing to fight, but also, seemingly, intending to win. Maybe, she could last against Erza for a longer time then what they first thought.

The referee, who was Mirajane, shouted, "Ready... And, fight!"

Leia immediately ran with unbelievable speed up to Erza, and performed various simple attacks, without magic. Erza reflected them, but not too well, surprised at her offensive nature. She then requiped into her Heaven's Wheel armour, attacking her with ten swords, and, to the disbelief of the viewer, avoided all of them. This unknown girl was standing her ground against Erza without even using magic! Erza flew up into the air and shot more swords at her, so many this time that, even though she was swift, one grazed her shoulder. Leia knew, as she was avoiding the red-heads attacks and attempting to do ones herself, that she would have to start using magic. So, she screamed something out, which shocked everyone around her, including Erza, and a purple magic circle appeared, and she attacked Erza with purple plasma. There was no doubt about it now. Leia was a dragon slayer.

The attack, named "Violet Dragon's Roar", hit Erza square in the chest, and she landed on the ground, skidding against the stone floor. The spectators muttered to each other. She was a dragon slayer! They now had 4 in their guild. The other dragon slayers were the most shocked. Natsu, who was next to Lucy, told her, "I knew there was something funny about her when I first smelled her..."  
They had no more time to talk, as Leia continued to barrage Erza with various attacks, which she all dodged. Erza countered, changing into her Fire Empress Armour, using her fiery sword. Leia dodged this, as well, and jumped back, then attacked long-range. The red-headed mage dodged again. Erza requiped into her Black Wing armour and sword, and attacked with force, and Leia had the back of her shirt torn, revealing to Erza a long scar running from her left shoulder to her right hip. Only one close to her could notice, as it was white and silvery, blending in with he skin. She must have had it for a while.

They seemed pretty evenly matched, much to everyone's surprise. But, Leia seemed to be just not as agile, or powerful, or durable. After a while, it seemed pretty obvious who was stronger. It had come to the point when their actions were sloppier, their reflexes slower. Even though Leia was being beat, the crowd didn't believe what they were seeing. Someone almost as strong as Erza! It just seemed so... ...odd, especially since that particular someone was a dragon slayer. Where had she come from, all of a sudden? Dragon slayers don't grow on trees.

Leia attacked using a Violet Dragon Fist, which missed and hit the dirt below, creating a storm of dirt, clouding her actions. What was she going to do? Then, barely seeing her figure among the dust, the spectators watched Leia jump back to her backpack and start to rummage through it. As the dust cloud disappeared, she was just zipping it up, and unknown light purple object in her hand. Erza spotted her and sent various swords after the dark-haired mage, which she barely dodged. Then, as she was dodging, Leia proceeded to consume it, then attacked her opponent. It seemed she had a renewed force, and attacked as if she had only just started fighting. Erza couldn't keep up, and was hit many times.

Natsu smiled. Of course! She was a dragon slayer, she had to eat her respective element. She was clever enough to carry it in her backpack. If she had a big supply of it, maybe she could beat Erza! Leia was now slowing down, and leaped back before Erza could counter-attack. This unknown girl from some little village could actually beat an S-Class wizard...

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter and anti-climatic ending. As I said, I'm sick, and would prefer reading FanFictions instead of writing them.**

 **Hints for next FanFiction? Nope.**


End file.
